мαquiηαs
by Leyendo
Summary: — ¡Iremos a un centro comercial y luego un karaoke! — expreso con alegría una chica de ojos rosas a sus amigas mientras ellas solo asentían./Kaoru miro las infinitas máquinas llenas de peluches, que para algunos eran imposibles de ganar. Para ella no.


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ¡Soy muy irresponsable por hacerlo a último momento, pero bue! Espero que les guste nwn -Se que esta corto, perdoooooooooon Q~Q-.

**Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece** -Si fuera mío todos bailarían el Harlem Shake (?)- y "Este fic participa del reto temático de Junio _Canciones_ del Foro _Power Z_"

* * *

— ¡Iremos a un centro comercial y luego un karaoke! — expreso con alegría una chica de ojos rosas a sus amigas mientras ellas solo asentían.

— Lo sabemos Momoko, no necesitas decírmelo — comento una de ellas dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a Momoko, tratando inútilmente de bajarle la emoción.

— Es que presiento que algo bueno pasará, no lo se… Pero pasará — sonrió.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes se encontraban en un edificio lleno de luces, dividió en tres pisos.

— Primero iremos por algo de comer — habló la azabache — ¡Muero de hambre!

Sus amigas se rieron y fueron a comer.

— Miyako ¿Que quieres hacer primero? — le pregunto Momoko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

— Supongo que ir a jugar, hay un sector de bolos —

— ¿Tu que dices Kaoru? — cuando la chica de ojos rosas le pregunto, Kaoru rápidamente asintió.

— ¡Entonces a los bolos! — tomó su bebida y se dirigieron al segundo piso.

* * *

— ¡Gane! —

— No es justo, tu llevas jugando a esto casi toda tu vida — exclamó Momoko mientras tomaba un anotador con los puntos.

— Bueno, bueno, solo por esta vez no ganaré — dijo mientras sonreía —. Le daré mi lugar a el segundo lugar… ¡Miyako!

La rubia rió, mientras que la pelirroja solo hacia un moflete.

— Vamos Momoko, se que eres buena en los juegos de Arcade —

Ninguna se opuso, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

* * *

— Bueno, tengan sus tarjetas — la rubia los recibió.

— ¿Ahora que? — pregunto mientras les daba a cada una la tarjeta

— Yo iré a los de garra — hablo Kaoru mientras las chicas asentían

Kaoru miro las infinitas máquinas llenas de peluches, que para algunos eran imposibles de ganar. Para ella no.

En un momento ya tenía media bolsa llena y iba por más.

— ¡Argh! — miró y vio a un chico de pelo negro, que miraba con frustración a la máquina del frente.

Se acercó un poco mas y noto que tenia ojos verdes, que causaba, solo un poco de miedo. Sonrió.

— Emp… — el chico la miró y sonrió orgullosamente pensando "Si yo no puedo, menos tu".

Se paró frente a los muñecos, metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacó unas fichas que había cambiado y las metió. Contando los pocos segundos que le daban, con simples movimientos saco, no uno, sino dos peluches de una sola vez.

La sonrisa del muchacho desapareció. Ella tomó los peluches y los metió a su bolsa, el abrió aun mas los ojos.

Ella le sonrió burlona, le dio una ficha al muchacho y se paró a su lado.

— ¡Si! — el chico miro asombrado como aquel muñeco caía por el conducto y lo tomo.

Chocaron sus manos como si fueran unos amigos y se abrazaron. Extraño, pero gracioso.

Ella se fue con una sonrisa.

* * *

— _You are a cinema I could watch you forever, action-thriller, I could watch you forever, you are a cinema, a Hollywood treasure, love you just the way you are _—

Kaoru escuchaba como cantaba su amiga Momoko, mientras Miyako y ella le hacían algunas veces los coros desde el público.

Sentía que la observaban, pero no le importó demasiado. Pronto le tocará cantar a su amiga Miyako.

Apenas su amiga pelirroja le hizo una seña a Miyako, inmediatamente tomó su mano y la arrastro al escenario.

Empezaron a cantar junto con la pelirroja mientras ahora los del público hacían sus coros.

— _Get up, get down, lose that sound, my DJ gonna break it down_ — un chico de ojos rojos, junto con un rubio empezaron desde el público a cantar una parte mas rápida. Momoko les hizo una seña y ambos subieron al escenario.

Entonces la azabache vio cómo venía el chico de las máquinas que conoció, con bebidas en su mano.

Los chicos que cantaron, lo llamaron y lo subieron al escenario para que también se juntara. El chico de las máquinas, se llamaba Butch.

— _Love you just the way you are, a cinema, a cinema_ —

* * *

Después de haber conversado un poco con ellos, llegó el momento de irse. Ellas se levantaron y se despidieron.

— Bueno, adiós — sonrieron y se fueron.

Kaoru iba un poco más retrasada ya que ella se encargó de pagar sus bebidas, como trato de que ellas la levantaran por la mañana.

— Oye — giro su rostro y vio al chico de mirada verde a su lado—. No me dijiste tu nombre.

— Emp, soy Kaoru —

— Butch, sabes… — sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó — Llámame.

El chico le sonrió y se fue con sus amigos… o hermanos, no lo recordaba.

— ¡Kaoru! — miró a sus amigas que la veían con una sonrisa picarona, ella les contestó con un "¡Ya voy!".

Recibió el dinero y se fue, posiblemente lo llamaría.

* * *

¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Emp, no se si entendí bien como iba el reto, pero espero haberle acertado -u-U

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
